Mi pequeña responsabilidad SyD completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena sueña con tener un restaurante, se esfuerza en lograrlo. Se enamora de su profesor y queda embarazada. Reconoce que sus sueños no pueden cumplirse con un hijo en brazos, abortar no es la solución, así que ella y su amado profesor. No podían tener al niño. La adopción es la única idea que tienen en mente, tendrán el valor de hacerlo o podrán encariñarse con su propio ¿Hijo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo # 1

En Tokio

En una hermosa casa, serena Tsukino aun vivía con sus padres de tan solo veinte años de edad, estudiante de chef tenía un futuro prometedor. Así pensaba ella. Unos instantes

— No puede ser. — ella aun sin poderlo creer. — Mirando la prueba de embarazo – voy a tener un hijo de mi profesor – aun perpleja

Serena toda su vida ha sido cómo lo ha deseado buenos padres, estudiosa y muy decidida, hace dos años comenzó un romance con su profesor de repostería, a pesar que está deseosa de ser una gran chef, tomaba un curso de repostería. Para poder aprender y así poder abrir su propio restaurante. Ahora no podia hacerlo estaba embarazada y lo peor que su profesor no estaría muy feliz con la noticia. Escondió la prueba con rapidez, no quería que su madre se enterara. Ella posible haría cualquier tontería para que ese bebé no naciera, tampoco tendría el valor para matar un bebé, respiro hondó y tomo su bolso.

— Hija, ¿Para dónde vas? – mirándola

— Voy a salir. — un poco nerviosa

— Acuérdate, que tú padre está sospechando tus salidas. — Mirándola con seriedad, descubrió hace dos meses que estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor que ella, no se molesto en preguntarle quién era -cuidado, jovencita

— Gracias mamá. — dándole un beso y salió de la casa.

Tomo un taxi y se fue para la casa de su profesor. Pocos minutos ahí estaba

El abrió la puerta y la beso desesperadamente, desde que comenzó una aventura con aquella jovencita, para él ha sido maravilloso, la deseaba y siempre estaba dispuesta para él. La cargo y la llevo a la casa, la ropa de ella fue cayendo al piso con rapidez y deseo de los dos, se desnudaron completamente. Las caricias fueron urgentes y deseosas, cuando se unieron en uno solo, quedaron sin decir una sola palabra después de un rato.

— Serena, cada vez te deseo más. — besándola

Ella se separo un poco de él

— Espera. — mirándolo y nerviosa, tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada – tengo que decirte algo

— ¿Qué sucede? – besándole el cuello

— Estoy embarazada. — La soltó y se le quedo mirándola – es un chiste

Ella negó

— ¿Pero cómo? – sin poderlo creer – yo me cuido y tú también.

— No sé, cómo paso. — Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – este bebé, es un impedimento en mi vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – sin entenderla

— Voy a tenerlo y lo daré en adopción. — Ella mirándolo – eres un hombre que amas tú libertad y yo apenas estoy comenzando a vivir.

— Déjame pensarlo. — mirándola y acostándose alado de ella – yo tampoco estoy preparado, para tener un hijo o hija.

— Estamos de acuerdo. — Levantándose de la cama – nos damos una ducha – invitándolo

— Como usted, diga. — sonriendo

En mansión Chiba

— Maldito seas, Darién.— grito luna furiosa – ese mal nacido tiene treinta y dos años y no quiere tener un hijo – frenética y mirando la revista de farándula, su hijo salía siempre en la revista del mejor repostero de todo Japón — ¿Cuándo será el día ese, estúpido me hará abuela?

— Mujer. — Su mejor amigo Artemis – deja de maldecir a tú propio hijo. Déjalo

— Estoy cada vez más vieja. — ella haciendo drama

— Mujer, tienes cuarenta y siete años. — Burlón – eso te paso, por casarte a los catorce años

— Me gustaban los hombres mayores. — Coqueta – el tenia cuarenta años y la pasión fue grande – recordando a su difunto esposo Endimión que murió cuando tenía cincuenta años de un infartó – aun lo extraño

— Me voy a poner celoso. — Artemis sonrió, tenía una aventura de vez en cuando, Darién lo apoyaba que le pidiera matrimonio, luna no quería olvidar a su difunto esposo.

— Jamás. — Dándole un beso en los labios – ese hijo mío

Unas horas después

Universidad Cristal de plata

Serena se encontraba, en clase el olor de la comida estaba causándole nauseas, tuvo que hacerle señas a su compañera lita, para que distrajera a su profesor Andrew.

Ella salió corriendo del salón y entro al baño, comenzó a vomitar sin poder evitarlo, su embarazo no sería tranquilo y lo peor que no podía darse el lujo de perder clase, por suerte su compañera podía cubrirla

En el salón

— Gracias profesor. — lita sonriéndole coquetamente

Andrew la miraba embelesado de verdad le gustaba y mucho, lástima que es un tanto mayor para ella.

Serena regreso al salón algo pálida y suspirando un poco

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto molly acercándose a ella

— No. — desmallándose

El salón se alarmo y llevaron a serena a la enfermería.

El profesor no dejaba de pensar en su alumna, es decir en su amante, decirle que estaba embarazada lo tenía entre feliz y desesperado, no es que no estuviera preparado. Tener un hijo a su edad. No lo veía conveniente, aun se consideraba muy joven

— Maldito. — mujer golpeándolo y dándole nalgadas, cuando era pequeño

El se zafo y salió corriendo, sabía que su madre es una mujer persistente, lo agarro de la camisa y golpeo por la espalda.

— Mocoso, que esperas para hacerme abuela. — luna dándole nalgadas

— ¡Mamá! – furioso, a su madre no le importaba golpearlo en la calle o en su casa – pareces una desquiciada

— Más respeto. — Cruzando los brazos – dime la verdad – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¿eres gay? ¡Darién Chiba!

Darién miro a su madre con seriedad

— Claro que no. — Serio – vamos para la casa

Luna estaba realmente feliz, que su pequeño saliera hombrecito, estaba dudando de su crianza. Tenía que buscarle a la mujer adecuada o emborracharlo con varias mujeres para que al menos embarazada a una

— ¿Estas pensado? Vieja mañosa. — el mirándola con seriedad, la conocía muy bien.

— Nada, cariño. Pienso que eres la luz de mamá. — risueña

— Sí, claro. — Rudeza – no soy tonto. Yo no soy cómo papá

— Oye. — Ofendida – tú padre me amaba

— Lo sé. — Suspirando – y tú a él. Aun no supero que te aprovechaste de su generosidad, lo emborrachaste y te lo llevaste a la cama

Ella lo miro mal, sí unos años atrás le confesó que Endimión la recogió de la calle, por suerte ningún nombre había abusado de ella, estuvo viviendo un mes completo, no sabía cómo pagarle su generosidad y una tarde decidió dar su virginidad, lo emborracho y lo sedujo. Al poco tiempo Endimión correspondió de una manera apasionada y ese momento la convirtió su mujer, cuando quedo embarazada la convirtió en su esposa, fue un hombre criticado, por ella es muy joven para él, podría ver el amor que se sentía mutuamente y lo felices que fueron con su hijo.

— No debí contártelo. — arrepentida

— Igual, tenías que decírmelo. Papá muy viejo y tú muy joven. En vez de ser madre e hijo. Parecemos hermano y hermana. — serio, su madre estaba muy bien conservada aparentaba unos cuarenta años y el por suerte aparentaba unos veintiocho años.

— Cambiemos de tema. — Luna mirándolo — ¿Qué gusta alguien o sales con alguien?

— No. — serio, no le iba a comentar de serena.

— No te gusta. Nadie. — Cruzando los brazos — ¿eres gay? – dramática y haciéndose la desmallada

— Luna, por favor. — Inclinándose para cargarla – deja el berrinche, no soy gay

— Entonces. — mirándolo a los ojos

— Soy un hombre reservado. — acostándola en el mueble – por favor, mamá no me obligues a ser grosero contigo.

— Está bien, no me meteré más en tú vida. — mintió, primero muerta que tirar la toalla

— De verdad. — incrédulo

Luna asintió

— Gracias, madre. — feliz

En la universidad Cristal de plata

Lita estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga, cuando ella despertó comenzó a sentirse peor, por suerte la enfermera le dio le dio unos consejos, ella solo asintió

Cuatros meses después

En casa Tsukino

— Como pudiste. — ikuko dándole una fuerte cachetada a su hija – rompiste nuestra confianza ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Lo siento. — ella llorando, su madre se había dado dé cuenta de su embarazo, contaba con cinco meses, lo estaba ocultando con ropa anchas y usando una faja, Darién le prohibió que lo hiciera, estaba lastimando a su bebé. Ella acepto, no quería hacerlo más, ocultar su embarazo no fue fácil, su madre estaba dándose de cuenta, hasta que entro de golpe a su habitación y miro su vientre abultado – perdóname

— Quiero que te vayas. — Ella dolida – tú padre jamás te lo perdonara y menos yo.

— Al menos deja recoger mi ropa. — tristeza

— Ve

Ella subió a su habitación, recogió su ropa y algunas cosas de valor. Recuerdos que jamás se separaría de ellos. Salió de su casa y la miro por última vez, tomo un taxi y cuando entro comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento

— ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el conductor

— Problemas, por favor lléveme a esta dirección. — entregándole una tarjeta

El conductor no dijo nada más y la llevo al lugar que ella deseaba

En casa Chiba

Darién estaba terminando de decorar un pastel para unos quince años, siempre sus creaciones eran un deleite para el paladar y la vista, una hora vendrían a recogerlo. No le gustaba trabajar en su casa, para su ahijada hotaru todo valía la pena, es hija de su prima setsuna y su mejor amigo tomoe, la venia cómo una hija

El timbre sonó, se quito el delantal y fue abrir.

— Darién. — Serena abrazándolo – mis papás me votaron de la casa – entre lágrimas — ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? – mirándolo

Él no sabía que decir o que hacer, amaba su soledad no le gustaba que nadie se quedara en su departamento, tampoco podía dejar a su suerte, está embarazada y su bebé también necesita de él, tenía que tomar una decisión. Sería muy difícil

Hola aquí traje un mini fic, será corto d capítulos. Espero que les guste. Se despide Ady


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 2

— Claro que sí. — Separándose un poco para ayudarla con la maleta – vamos para adentro

Ella estaba feliz, al menos estaba ayudándola. Otro hombre la hubiera votado de su vida

— Dormirás en la habitación de invitados. — serio y subiendo las escaleras

— Cómo digas. — atrás de él, no iba a exigirle nada

Ni el mismo, sabia el porqué la estaba enviando a una habitación de invitado, es su única amante, respiro profundo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación

— Esta será tú habitación. — colocando la maleta a un lado

— Gracias, Darién. — Entrando – es muy hermosa, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo – mirándolo – voy a buscar un trabajo y…

— Nada de eso, estás embarazada. Yo te daré para tus estudios. — serio

Ella negó y lo miro

— Lo siento, Darién no puedo obligarte. Solo soy tú amante no soy tú mujer y menos tú novia. — cruzando los brazos

— Después, hablaremos. Tengo que alistarme para irme a los quince años de mi ahijada. — girando y saliendo de la habitación

Serena se acostó en su nueva cama, miro la habitación no podía negarlo estaba mejor que su antigua habitación, necesitaba que su padres la abrazaran y le dijeran lo mucho que la amaban, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, nunca se imagino que su vida cambiara tanto pocos meses.

El bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el mueble ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No es hombre de aceptar una mujer en su casa y menos que viva con él, no podía dejarla sola y menos con su bebé. Tenía que platicar con ella sobre sí darlo en adopción o criarlo, tan solo de pensar en descuidar su pastelería Tuxedo Mask por cambiar pañales lo perturbaba.

En casa Tsukino

Kenji estaba realmente furioso con su mujer, cómo era posible que votara a su propia hija de la casa.

— Se que fallo, para esos estamos los padres. — airado

— Me fallo, le di toda mi confianza. — dolida

— Tenemos que buscarla. — alterado

— Búscala tú, no quiero saber de ella por un buen tiempo. — alejándose

Unas horas después

En casa Chiba

Él estaba listo, tenía puesto su esmoquin. Desde que serena está en su casa no ha querido molestarla, subió las escaleras lentamente y abrió la puerta con cuidado, ahí estaba durmiendo. Se acerco y se sentó en la cama para acariciar su mejilla, pudo observar que había estado llorando, se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella comenzó a moverse y abrió lentamente los ojos

— Hola. — adormilada y levantándose un poco, para quedar sentada — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las siete. — Mirándola – desde que llegaste, has estado durmiendo.

— El embarazo me da mucho sueño. — Bostezando – eso leí en internet

— Y no has ido, para un médico. — serio

— No, el dinero que tengo lo gasto en la universidad y pagar las clases contigo. — mirándolo

— Me pagas, porque quieres, te he dicho mil veces que no lo necesito. — molestándose, cómo era posible que no estuviera haciendo los cuidado prenatales – mira cabezona, el lunes a primera hora nos iremos para un buen ginecólogo.

Serena se molesto

— Cabezona, tú madre.

— Con mi madre no te metas. — ofendido

— No me llames, cabezona. — cruzando los brazos

— Eres una niña. — levantándose de la cama

— Y apenas de acabas de dar cuenta. — levantándose con brusquedad de la cama y logrando que se mareara

El noto su palidez

— ¿Estás bien?

— Un poco mareada. — sintió como él la ayudo a sentarse en la cama – a veces no puedo comer bien, el bebé no se porta muy bien.

— Voy a cuidarte, no quiero que nuestro hijo o hija. Sea un bebé enfermo. — serio

— No lo será. — Mirándolo – tienes que irte

— Hotaru, no saldrá hasta las doce. — Sonriendo – son las típicas horas de las quinceañeras

— Mis quince fue de ensueño. — Serena nostálgica – mi papá estaba realmente orgulloso de mi – sollozando – soy una pésima hija

El la abrazo

— No lo eres, eres una hija maravillosa.

— Jamás me perdonaran, por lo que hice.— llorando

— Solo están… molestos, veras que pronto te pedirán perdón. — sonriéndole

— ¿tú crees? – esperanzada

— Claro que sí. — Acariciándole la mejilla – vamos, para que comas algo. Así irme tranquilo a la fiesta

Ella asintió

Darién la llevo para la cocina, le sirvió una rica cena que había comprado. Muy poco cocina a veces era más fácil ir a comer en su antigua casa que preparar algo. La comida no era su fuerte, cómo la repostería, estaba acostumbrado a vivir así

— Está comida, no está muy buena. — Ella quejándose, su paladar está acostumbrado a comida exquisitas no, porquerías – no me comeré esto.

— Yo no pienso cocinarte. — serio

— Yo lo hago. — molesta y levantándose para abrir los gabinetes para sacar la comida necesaria y comenzar a cocinar.

El quedo mirándola, sabía que ella le gustaba mucho la repostería, verla cómo preparaba la comida y cortaba con aquella agilidad lo dejo un poco confundido, desde que la conoce nunca le ha preguntado ¿Qué estudiaba?

— ¿Qué estudias serena?

— Para ser chef. — orgullosa

— ¿Y para que eres mi alumna en repostería? – confundido

— Me gusta las dos cosas y quiero destacar en los dos. — Sonriendo – amo lo que hago.

Serena había terminado de preparar la rica cena que sería de ella y su bebe.

Darién no pudo evitar sentir hambre, olía delicioso

— Serena me podrías dar un poco de lo que preparaste.

— Claro que sí. — preparando dos platos y sirviendo la comida, cuando termino le coloco el plato en la mesa — espero que te guste.

El no puedo evitar probarlo, cuando probó la comida quedo impresionado estaba realmente delicioso, ella en la repostería le faltaba un poco, en la comida se podía notar es excelente.

— Serena trabaja para mí. — mirándola

Ella emocionada

— De verdad.

— Tengo un proyecto que se llama Sailor moon es un pequeño restaurante que hare en pastelería Tuxedo Mask.

— Sí acepto.

— A partir de lunes abriremos esa área. — alegre

Ella estaba realmente feliz de trabajar en una pastelería tan importante que es Tuxedo Mask, ni en sus locos sueños tendría esa oportunidad

Las pocas horas Darién se fue para la fiesta de su ahijada pidiéndole a serena que se cuidara y sí se sentía mal que lo llamara rápidamente, se despidió con un beso.

Ella jamás pensó que vivir con Darién seria una experiencia única, descubrió que es un maniático de la limpieza cómo lo era su madre y lo flojo para prepararse un sanguis, de la comida se encargaba ella y acomodar ciertas cosas para no sentirse inútil. El no dejaba que hiciera nada de limpieza, el médico le había dicho que su bebé estaba perfecta, estaban esperando una niña. Su vientre se veía abultado en las mañana iba a la universidad y en las tarde a la pastelería.

En la universidad

— Wow serena, desde que trabajas con el bombón de Darién has tenido una fama muy buena, la área de sailor moon cada vez es la más alagada.

— Gracias lita. — sonriendo, su trabajo estaba dando el fruto que ella nunca imagino en menos de dos semanas estaba siendo entrevistada por la revista Hey — solo tengo suerte

— Y mucha. — su amiga y acariciándole el vientre — cómo te has sentido dos meses nace tú hija.

— Dos meses de angustia. — Tristeza — aun no hemos decidido darla o quedarnos con ella.

Lita estaba seria, Darién aun no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse con la niña o no. Y lo peor que se amiga estaba dudando en quedarse con ella

— Ustedes no quieren. Andrew y yo estaríamos dispuestos a criarla

Serena la miro, la relación de ella y su profesor iba muy enserio. Ya le había pedido la mano de lita a sus padres y Darién no quería que nadie se enterara que ella es su mujer y menos que tendrán una hija. Su padre iba a visitarla en el trabajó, le ha pedido más de una vez que regrese, ella se niega

— Lo voy a pensar lita. — Seriedad — me voy para la pastelería

— Adiós amiga

Serena tomo un taxi y se fue al trabajo. Al llegar se encontró con la señora luna desde que la conoció se han llevado muy bien, lo único malo siempre le está preguntando por el padre de su hija. A veces cree que lo sabe, luna aun no sabe que tiene una nieta.

— Hola cariño. — Acariciándole el vientre — ¿y cómo se porta Riny?

Ella sonrió, la señora luna la llamaba Riny. Dice es un nombre muy bonito, ella no le molestaba

— Vieja deja a serena quieta. — su hijo serio

— Estoy acariciando a mi nieta postiza

Su hijo se sintió realmente mal, no decirle que la pequeña es su nieta en realidad, dejar los pasteles por cambiar panales no estaba en su vida. Más se acercaba la fecha del nacimiento de la niña lo aterraba

— Señora luna tengo que trabajar. — Quitándole las manos de su vientre — después vengo

Ella se fue

Luna suspiro

— Me he encariñado con esa jovencita, están linda. Me encantaría tener una nieta rubia, cásate con ella, cría esa pequeña cómo tú hija. — seria

— Te está afectando la edad.

— Maldito. — alejándose

Darién quedo de piedra su madre jamás lo había insultado

— Mamá. — atrás de ella

En la cocina

Serena estaba riéndose con las ocurrencias de haruka un chef novato cómo ella, se llevaban de maravilla y se reían de cada ocurrencia.

Darién estaba hablando, cuando noto por la ventana cómo serena se reía con haruka le dio muchos celos y dejo a su madre con la palabra en la boca para hablar con serena.

— Serena. — el acercándose a ellos

Haruka se fue, ver a su jefe serio se imagino lo peor

— Vamos a mi despacho. — furioso

Ella estaba confundida, que le pasaba lo siguió y el cerro la puerta

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto ella

— Pasa, que eres una coqueta. No respetas a nuestra hija.- furioso

Ella arqueo la ceja

— Qué demonios hablas. — seria

— Te vi con haruka, eres mi mujer y tienes que respectarme.

— Solo soy tú mujer en la cama. —Furiosa — de resto no soy nadie en tú vida.

— Eres una malagradecida. — Airado — te estoy dando techo y de comer

— Sabes algo. — Retándolo — me iré y no sabrás de mí

El la agarro del brazo

— Llevas a mi hija, en tú vientre...

— Un padre que aun no decide sí cuidarla o regalarla. — con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

El no dijo nada, era la verdad. Aun no sabía qué hacer con su hija

Ella salió del despacho conteniendo las lágrimas, sus compañeros notaron que sus ojos están llenos de tristeza y no quisieron molestarla.

El la vigilaba en silencio, se estaba comportando cómo un patán. Le pediría perdón, no podía angustiarla y menos embarazada y recordó cómo comenzó su relación

Tiempo atrás

Darién desde que conoció a serena le había gustado mucho, leer su edad lo decepciono un poco, no es de eso de estar con sus alumnas, poco a poco serena fue volviéndose más introvertida y participaba en clases, eso le dio la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y saber quién es ella en realidad, descubrió es la mayor de dos hermanos y su padres la apoyaban en todo. En la repostería estaba en el nivel medio, aun podía alentarla. Es joven para lograr sus sueños, una tarde ella se quedo de última para terminar de hacer un pastel de chocolate con fresas

— ¿Y cómo está quedando, profesor? – mirándolo

— La decoración está un poco extraña. — Sonriéndole – lo importante que te esfuerzas mucho

Ella sonrió

— Muchas gracias. — Alegre – es un honor escucharlo de alguien tan famoso, cómo lo es usted.

— Dime Darién.

— No puedo. — Mirándolo a los ojos – eso no sería correcto

— Serena, no sé qué me pasa contigo. — Acercándose a ella – me gustas mucho

— Usted, también me gusta mucho. — sonrojada

El la beso de una manera tan intima que ella sabía, que jamás se separaría de él, ese mismo día comenzó una relación hasta actualidad aun no termina.

Actualidad

En casa Chiba

— Serena. — el subiendo las escaleras, cuando cerró la pastelería. Ella se había ido – tenemos que hablar – abrió la puerta y entro la maleta abierta — ¿Qué significa esto?

— Me voy. — ella seria y guardando su última ropa – Darién, esto se acabo. No voy a estar con una persona celosa, tan indecisa cómo tú.

El estaba perplejo, nadie lo dejaba

— Aquí te quedas. — Agarrando su maleta y tirándola afuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro – eres mi mujer y punto

Ella seria y caminando hacia el

— Quítate

— No. — agarrándola del brazo y sentándola en la cama – hasta que no nazca nuestra hija. Tú no sales de aquí

— Suéltame. — forcejeando con el – tú no quieres a la niña, solo me quieres en tú cama.

— Tú tampoco. — Serio – Andrew me llamo y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a criar a nuestra hija.

— Lita se ofreció, no he dado una repuesta. — Mirándolo con seriedad – quiero irme, no puedo vivir más así — sollozando, ella lo amaba y el solo quería su cuerpo. Se había cansado de estar así. Necesitaba cariño y amor, no caricias vacías y pasión.

El la abrazo y la beso en los labios, ella sintió que ese beso es diferente a los que le había dado antes, dejo que la consintiera que le hiciera el amor.

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho, próximo capitulo será el final de esta historia

serenakou1180

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Cris

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Mary Yuet

naiara moon


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo # 3

Después de hacer el amor, estuvieron un rato abrazados

— Darién. — Ella mirándolo — tenemos que pensar en el futuro de Riny

El se quedo quieto, su hija se llama Riny

— ¿Y porque ese nombre?— seriedad

— Tú mamá se lo coloco.

— Vieja loca. — Riéndose — me dijo que me casara contigo y que criara a la pequeña cómo mía. Está loca

Serena le dolió sus palabras

— Sabes algo Darién. — Separándose de él y dándole la espalda para que no mirara sus lágrimas cómo caigan por sus mejillas — yo te amo, sé muy bien que soy un pasatiempo para ti, tú jamás queras tener una familia o menos una relación seria. Yo no pienso vivir de tú caridad, Darién, cuando Riny nazca me iré para siempre de tú vida.

El no dijo nada, estaba que no lo podía creer ella se había enamorado de él y el sin darse de cuenta, por su actitud estaba haciéndola sufrir y ella no sé lo merecía, la abrazo por detrás y se quedaron dormidos.

Serena trato de llevar una vida normal cómo era antes de confesarle su sentimiento a Darién, no podía el silencio de él estaba atormentándola y no podía dejar de pensar en su hija estuvo investigando por internet para darla al mejor orfanato de Japón o las ventajas de dar la adopción abierta, así que se informara completamente no quería hacerlo Riny es parte de ella y del amor que siente ella por Darién.

Darién desde ese día no fue el mismo intento no recordar la confesión de su mujer. Sus palabras lo estaban atormentando que no podía concentrase en el trabajo dejando a su mano derecha Michiru para salir a tomar aire

— Darién. — Andrew acercándose

El sonrió a su amigo los dos tienen la misma edad y estudiaron juntos hasta la preparatoria y en la universidad se veían. Ellos decidieron irse a platicar al parque

— ¿Y eso que vienes a verme? — el sonriendo

— Voy hacer directo, lita quiere que adoptemos a tú hija.

Darién furioso

— Claro que no, es mi hija.

— Yo le dije a lita que no sé hiciera ilusiones. — Tranquilo — se cuando conozcas a la pequeña te vas a enamorar de ella. Solo está confundido por la responsabilidad

— Puede ser. — un poco más tranquilo — a la vez quiero tenerla y otras no.

— Los hijos son bendición, Darién debes pensar en el futuro de ella.

— Tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre, me encanta mi vida. Quiero que serena realice su sueño y quiero lo mejor para Riny.

— Extraño nombre. — Andrew

— La vieja, se lo coloco. — sonriendo

En la universidad Tokio de cristal

En la dirección

Serena estaba atónita

— Que, estudie en Italia. — mirando a la directora beryl

— Sí, eres una de las mejores alumnas y la popularidad en la pastelería del señor chiba, a dado de que hablar. Sailor moon es la más popular de todo Japón. Eres grande serena tienes que irte.

— Mi hija está por nacer y no pienso dejarla sola.

— Pensé que la varias en adopción eso lo que se rumora. — Sonriéndole — A tú edad. Es mejor no ser madre, tienes que pensar en tú futuro.

— Gracias por esta oportunidad, antes que nazca mi hija le daré una respuesta. — levantándose y salió de la oficina, molesta nadie tenía que decirle que hacer con su hija.

— Hola. — lita acercándose a ella — ¿Qué te dijo la directora?

— Me dieron una beca, para irme a Italia. — seriedad

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— No lo sé, está Darién y Riny. — Suspirando – Darién es el que me ha ayudado a crecer en la pastelería. No quiero dejar el trabajo con él

— Es una oportunidad única. — su amiga

— Lo sé, lit. — Seria – quiero estar sola, necesito hablar con Darién – alejándose

En pastelería Tuxedo Mark

Luna estaba degustando de una rico pastel de piña y alado de ella esta su pareja Artemis

— Serena no llega. — seria

— Déjala mujer. — Artemis sonriéndole – pobre muchacha se irá lejos, déjala quieta

— No lo sé, esa niña tiene algo. Ciento algo me pertenece. — mirándolo

— Deja de estar, mirando el horóscopo. Eso daña el cerebro. — burlón

— Idiota. — furiosa, miro a su hijo que entro con su mejor amigo, se levanto con cuidado y le dio cuatro nalgas con rapidez

Darién grito de dolor, su madre tiene la mano pesada

— ¡Vieja loca! – grito de dolor

Los clientes, estaban asombrados y otros no pudieron evitar reírse

— Estás loca. — El avergonzado — estoy en mi trabajo.

— Quiero un nieto. — llorando

El la abrazo

— Mamá, discúlpame por no ser el hijo que deseas.

Luna lo golpeo y se fue de pastelería Tuxedo Mask

Serena llego a su trabajo y observo a Darién muy serio, no quiso preguntarle.

— Lo siento hijo. — Artemis acercándose — tú madre, no quiere que tú tengas a tú hijo a la edad de tú padre, Endimión te disfruto. Tú no a él, se que amas tú soledad es bueno a veces un poco de seriedad.

El se le quedo mirando y tenia razón su vida siempre ha sido trabajo y amantes, algo serio jamás. Serena ha sido la única que ha tenido el valor de soportarlo tanto tiempo, la dejaba sola y cuando volvía a verla estaba ahí sonriéndole. Aun pensaba en su vida, ella no merecía tener un hombre cómo él.

En la cocina

Serena estaba preparando la especialidad del día cuando sintió a su hija moverse fuertemente no puedo evitar sonreír, la pequeña se movía mucho y Darién alguna veces insinuaba que podía ser un varón, su corazón sabía es una niña

— Hola. — haruka tocándole el vientre — está niña se mueve mucha

— Así es. — sonriendo

— Al trabajo. — grito Michiru

— Está celosa. — serena riéndose

— Sí que lo es. — el sonriendo, unas semanas comenzó una relación con ella, descubrió lo celosa que es

En la puerta

— Y esa cara michí. — Darién acercándose

— Aquí mirando a la coqueta de serena, esa lo que está buscando un hombre para cargarle el milagrito. — seria

— Serena es mi mujer. Ustedes lo saben, no creo que no se hayan dado de cuenta.

Michiru asintió, hasta ellos decían que su jefe no perdonaba a una mujer embarazada

— Deja de pensar así. Lo nuestro es en serio.

— Darién. — grito alarmado Artemis

— ¿Qué paso? — caminando hacia el

— Luna se ha desmallado y la acaban de llevar para la clínica. — angustiado

Darién salió corriendo, Michiru escucho y le aviso al personal, serena dejo todo listo, solo de estar pendiente de la comida para irse a la clínica

En la clínica

Darién estaba desesperado se sentía realmente preocupado por la salud de su madre, ha notado estaba cansada y que se quejaba por todo. Ojala que no le pase nada malo

— Pueden ver a la señora chiba

Artemis y Darién entraron, se sorprendieron al ver a luna llorando, los dos se alarmaron

— Mamá. ¿Qué sucede?— el abrazándolo

La enfermera miro con asombro, cómo una mujer tan joven podía tener un hijo así de grande

— Esto es horrible. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Qué sucede. — pregunto Artemis

— Estoy embarazada. — sollozando

— He — sin poderlo creer.

— Yo quiero ser abuela, no madre. —molesta

— Un hermano o hermana. — sonriendo y pensado — su hija y su hermana o hermano crecerían juntos.

— Un hijo. — Artemis feliz

— No, veo la emoción. — seria

— Es una noticia maravillosa. — su hijo

— A criar de nuevo. — sonriendo

En la sala de espera. Serena había llegado y estaba esperándolos, necesitaba saber de la señora luna. Se había encariñado con ella

Darién salió para dejar a la pareja, un rato a solas. Allí estaba ella sentada esperándolo

— Serena. — el acercándose

— Cómo está la señora luna. — pregunto preocupada

— Está embarazada. — alegre, sonrió a ver a ella perpleja

— Está ¿Qué?

— Casi treinta y tres anos tendré un hermanito.- sin poderlo creer

— Riny una tía menor que ella. — riéndose

— Vámonos, ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Ella asintió se fueron para la casa, al llegar platicaron de todo un poco, ella le comento que su padre le ha pedido que regrese a su casa, el estaba serio. Ella le explico que lo estaba pensando aun seguía en pie en irse cuando su hija naciera. Le comento de la beca, el no decía nada

Luna cada día estaba eufórica con la idea de tener un bebé, pero lo que odiaba eran los malestares y se le había pasado un poco la idea de ser abuela aun estaba encariñada con serena y la pequeña Riny.

Lita y Andrew se habían casado una ceremonia tranquila y hermosa serena fue testigo de mesa junto con Darién. Ellos un deseaban a la pequeña Riny y darle un buen hogar.

30 de junio

Darién le había preparado un hermoso pastel de conejo, descubrió que le gustaba mucho y quería complacerla ese día, ella al ver ese enorme pastel lloro cómo nunca estaba muy sentimental y nunca espero algo de él. Ese día no quiso ir a la universidad sí, no a la pastelería. Al llegar todo le tenían preparo cumpleaños sorpresa

— Wow. — ella emocionada — gracias

— Eres una gran amiga. — lita sonriendo

— Hola. — kenji entrando al local con su esposa, todos se le quedaron mirando siempre lo veían comer y observan a serena — tú regalo hija

— Gracias. — sonriendo y abrazándolos

Los compañeros de serena estaban que no lo creían, el señor tranquilo es era en realidad su padre. Ellos se unieron a la fiesta, ikuko le pidió perdón y le ordenó que volviera, ella les sonrió a sus padres.

—No puedo, tengo una nueva vida. Me gusta.

— Ese hombre es muy mayor para ti. — su padre celoso

— Así lo amo.

— Qué piensa, el padre de tú hija. — ikuko seria

— Nada. Es mi vida

— Serena. — Darién acercándose y mirando a los padres de serena — yo soy el padre de la bebe

Kenji furioso

— Cómo se le ocurrió, meterse con una niña

— Papa. — seria su hija.

— Espero que se case con mi hija, le dé el derecho que le corresponde. Mi hija no nació para ser amante de nadie, puede ser muy famoso y lo que sea. Es un depravado que le gustan las mujeres jóvenes.- ikuko furiosa

— Basta. — Ella seria — no te permito que lo insultes.

— Vámonos, cariño.- su esposo

Serena se quedo mirando cómo ellos se iban. Se fue a trabajar, luna intento abrazarla ella se negó.

El día fue lento y agotador serena necesitaba sentarse un poco los clientes, no dejaban de llegar

— No puedo más. — Serena sentándose — me duele la espalda y los pies

— Es mejor que descanses. — Darién llegando y notándola muy cansada — vámonos para la casa

Ella se levanto, sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y soltó un fuerte gemido que hizo que cayera arrodillada

— Serena. — exclamo el

— Me duele. — llorando

El la cargo con cuidado.

— Darién, la niña va a nacer. — respirando agitadamente

El nervioso

— Sí, apenas comenzaron los dolores.

Ella negó

— Tengo rato, con dolor.

Darién la llevo para la única habitación que estaba en la pastelería, los trabajadores hirvieron agua y las mujeres buscaron toallas limpias por suerte Michiru es paramédico y ayudaría mucho, luna entro al local y uno de los trabajadores le informo lo que estaba pasando fue corriendo para allá y encontró a serena llorando y a su hijo tratándola de consolar.

— Sal de aquí hijo. — ella jalándolo

— No. mi hija está a punto de nacer.- mirándola

Luna miro perpleja

— Es tú hija de verdad.

— Sí madre. Serena y yo tenemos casi tres años juntos.- avergonzado

Luna lo cacheteo fuertemente, cómo la pudo engañar y fue con serena ayudándola a que respirara y se tranquilizara.

Media hora el llanto de la pequeña alegro a todos.

La ambulancia llego, se llevaron a la pequeña y su madre. Luego se encargo de avisarles a todos que la pequeña había nacido

En la clínica

Serena miraba a su hija en sus brazos y no podía evitar llorar por ella, Darién le pidió que lo pensara bien. Había aceptado la beca y tenía que darla en adopción esa decisión la había hecho dudar

Ahora que la tenía, no quería separarse de ella y lo peor que Darién no decía nada

— No quiero. — Llorando y acariciándole la carita — tú no quieres cambiar tú vida y yo tengo sueños que cumplir. Mi adorada Riny es hora que mamá se despida de ti, quiero que seas una buena niña y que te portes bien que seas una buena hija, sonrías y que te diviertas – sollozando - espero tener la dicha de verte crecer y algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que pienso hacer. Sé que es horrible y no te mereces esto, estarás feliz tus nuevos padres te darán amor y protección. Siempre serás mi princesa y mi mayor ilusión, eres la muñequita de mamá y papá. Te amo Riny. — entregándosela a Darién para que la cargara por última vez

Él le dio un beso y sonrió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

— Te deseo una vida de alegrías y diversión. Te amo pequeña y no sabes cuánto. — Le dio un beso en la frente y abrió la puerta — pasen — mirando a los padres de serena, a sus mejores amigos. A su madre y Artemis

— Serena y yo hemos hablado sobre el futuro de Riny. Ella acepto una beca para ir a Italia y no puede llevarse a Riny, la adopción está en nuestras mentes desde que supimos que seriamos padres. Sé que nos odiaran y que no nos querrán ver nunca más, es por el bien de nuestra hija. Horita no nos entenderán. Unos años nos darán la razón.

Serena miro a su hija, lloraba desesperadamente. Riny necesita un hogar no unos padres, inseguros.

Darién miro a su hija nuevamente y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa —

— Hemos, decidido…. ¿Qué?

Fin

Hola chicas se preguntaran ¿Por qué la deje así? Quiero que ustedes mismas se imaginen qué paso, ellos se la entregaron a Andrew y lita, a sus padres. Igual si no están satisfechas pueden quejarse amablemente y con gusto le hare un epilogo ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leerme en esta locura A:

serenakou1180

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Cris

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Mary Yuet

naiara moon

ALEXACHIBA

Guest

FifoTsukino

SANDYBELLHRNDZ


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

En la clínica

Los presentes estaban mirando a Darién y estaban esperando una respuesta.

Los padres de serena estaban asustados no querían que su primera nieta fuera criada por dos extraños, lucharían por la pequeña Riny

Luna y Artemis estaban que no lo podían creían, cómo podían pensar en dar a su propia hija, luna quería llorar ver a serena llorando desesperadamente podía entenderla, es muy duro para una madre abandonar un hijo.

Andrew y lita estaban atónitos no sabían que decir.

— Yo he tomado la decisión, de quedarme con mi hija. Quiero que serena vaya a Italia y cumpla su sueño, yo cambiare panales en vez de hacer pasteles.— el serio, no podía dejar que nadie criara a su hija, la amaba y lo menos que quería que alguien estuviera disfrutando de sus pequeños logros.

Serena esta estupefacta

— Darién. — feliz

— Se que me odiaran, no los quiero cerca de mi hija. Quiero aprender solo en cuidarla y educarla, Riny yo — mirando a serena — te estaremos esperando para formar una familia — colocándole a Riny en sus brazos — ella es nuestra y nosotros le pertenecemos a ella.

Ella asintió

Los presentes fueron a conocer bien a la niña y darle los regalos que le habían traigo. Serena le pidió a la pareja Furuhata Kino que fueran los padrinos de Riny y ellos aceptaron encantados.

Los abuelos felices de tener una nieta tan hermosa.

Un mes después

En el aeropuerto de Tokio

— Nos veremos en 7 meses. — serena mirando a Darién a su hija. Después que salieron de la clínica, el se la llevo a su casa y las consintió, hasta cocino para ella logrando que se sintiera feliz, con su hija estaba pendiente de bañarla vestirla cambiarle los pañales dar su medicina para su crecimiento y pendiente de su vacuna. Se iría tranquila, la universidad le dio un pequeño plazo y dependía de ella si terminaría sus estudios allá o en Japón

— Te estaremos esperando. — sonrió el y entregándole a Riny para que la cargara — Riny quiere darte algo

Ella miro que su hija tenía en su cuello un collar y se lo quito con cuidado y abrió el corazón. Una foto de los Tres abrazados y sonriendo

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

— Los amo. — abrazándolos

— Nosotros a ti. — Sonriendo y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo — quieres ser mi esposa serena

Ella no lo podía creer él la amaba y ahora ella se iba de su lado.

— Sí, acepto. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Ve amor, que tengas un feliz viaje.

— No puedo irme.

— Tienes que hacerlo. Hazlo por nosotros. — risueño

Ella asintió y pocos minutos se fue. El sonrió al verla partir no pudo evitar llorar la extrañaría, no sé sentiría tranquilo, sí ella no se da una oportunidad

Meses después

En pastelería Tuxedo Mark

Darién estaba terminando un pastel mientras su hija jugaba en corar con su juguetes, siempre la tenía a su alado no dejaba que nadie la tocarse o se la llevara a fuera. Michiru era la única que la bañaba o la cargaba diez minutos de resto, estaba en brazos de su padre.

Luna la veía y la besaba en brazos de su hijo, su vientre estaba grande para poderla cargar

— Hija es hora de irnos. — el quitándose todo y cargando a su hija para irse a su casa, menos de media hora serena estaría conectada al spype o facebook usaban esos medios para comunicarse y hablar de su hija. Riny escuchaba su voz gritaba emocionada y aplaudía contaba con seis meses

— Horita mamá, hablara con nosotros. — dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonrió su hija tenia de los dos excepto los ojos y su cabello lo heredo de la abuela de serena, su piel un poco morena, para es blanca y para su mujer morena. Estuvieron esperando que ella se conectara nunca sucedió, se acostó tarde y apago todo. Colocó a su hija en el medio y durmió con ella

Serena había regresado no soportaba más ver a su hija y su gran amor por una pantalla decidió regresar dejar todo y volver con su familia.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entro con cuidado, miro el reloj y marcaban las seis de la mañana preparo el desayuno y limpio la casa con cuidado para no despertarlos.

Darién abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su hija que estaba mirándolo y sonrió

— Buenos días muñeca. — Dándole un beso en la frente y sonriendo — vamos a desayunar — levantándose y bajando las escaleras y miro el comedor — quién está ahí — serio

— Buenos días, mi amor. — Ella apareciendo con un hermoso vestido rosado y su cabello suelto — los extrañaba y no podía soportarlo más — acercándose a el

El se acerco y la beso desesperadamente y su hija sonrió y grito para separarlos

— Mi niña. — Ella quitándosela — es hora que mamá, te consienta y te mime

Riny se aferro a su cuello

— Mamá

Ella no puedo evitar llorar y sonrió

— Soy mamá. Hermosa, te juro que no me iré de tú lado.— acariciándole la mejilla

— Eso jamás. — El feliz — ahora seremos una familia.

Ella sonrió

— Así es.

Anos después

Pastelería Tuxedo Mask

— Riny. — llamo su padre le estaba haciendo un hermoso pastel, de un castillo y ella la princesa en el adorno, está cumpliendo cinco años y es la alegría de todos en la pastelería Tuxedo Mark y de restaurante Sailor moon que quedaba alado. Su esposa había hecho su propio restaurante junto con su amiga lita y no podía negarse las dos le iba muy bien

— Papi. — ella mirandolo — voy con mi mami

— No procesa, deja que papá termine y nos vamos juntos.— le daba miedo que le pasara algo, solo cruzar la calle

— Ok. — Sonriendo y colocando una silla para poder apreciar el pastel – Mmm se ve – saboreándose – delicioso

El soltó una carcajada, su hija le encantaba el dulce. No fuera porque está siempre pendiente de ella, estuviera todo el día sentada, comiendo pasteles y helados

— Quedara delicioso, este pastel está hecho con mucho amor. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

Riny sonrió y metió su dedo en el melado, para saborearlo.

— Riquísimo

— Hermano. — grito la pequeña diana, quién venia con sus padres

— Llego la gatita. — él divertido, desde que nació le dice así. A los pocos días de nacida se inclinaba por un hermoso peluche de color blanco con ojos azules, la forma de un gato. Siempre lloraba por ese peluche, la apodo la gatita

Diana se subió en una silla para mirar el pastel

— Hermano, cuando sea mi cumpleaños número cinco. Quiero que sea de muchos gatos. — emocionada y sonriendo

— Usted diga, mi princesa. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Hijo, mi nieta cada día más hermosa. Es toda una princesa. — Acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente — ¿y cómo estás, hermosa?

— Bien, abuelita. — sonriendo y enseñándole los dedos, que estaban llenos de melados – abuelita hoy es mi cumpleaños número cinco – emocionada

— Lo sé. — Dándole un beso en la mejilla – hoy es el cumpleaños de tú mami

— Sí, esta mañana papá le preparo el desayuno y le hizo un pastel muy hermoso, ahora está haciendo el mío. — radiante

Luna sonrió feliz su hijo, había cambiado mucho, criar a su hija por seis meses lo volvió muy maduro y consentidor. Antes solo vivía para llenar su ego, su vida no había un espacio para nadie más, su yerna supo cómo ganarse ese corazoncito y lo de todo estaban felices los tres.

— Amor, vamos a saludar a la otra cumpleañera. — Artemis sonriendo

— Vamos. — ella y deteniéndose – diana, quédate aquí con tú hermano

— Sí, mami. — alegre

Artemis y luna se fueron para el restaurante Sailor Moon

Cuando entraron y encontraron a serena terminando de acomodar la comida que seria para la fiesta de su hija en su casa.

— Hola, feliz cumpleaños. — luna abrazándola

— Gracias, luna. — ella sonriendo y mirando Artemis — ¿y diana?

— Con su hermano. — Él — ¿y cómo has paso el día?

— Gracias a Dios, muy bien. Trabajando duro, a pesar que lita trajo a sus niños. No ha sido impedimento. — les comenta

— Mis gemelos se portan bien. — lita llegando con sus gemelos, por suerte tuvo el par la niña se llamaba Ariana y London – no te quejes – riéndose

— Qué grandes están. — luna alegre

Los gemelos sonrieron

— Vamos. — Serena mirándolos – ya termine

— Vamos. — su suegra

Serena cerro el restaurante para irse a la pastelería y darle muchos besos a su esposo e hija, ellos entraron al local riéndose, los padres de serena estaban decorando la casa de su hija para la fiesta de la pequeña, ellos estaban realmente felices de tener una nieta tan alegre y divertida. Agradecidos con Dios que su hija y su actual esposo, no dieron a la niña en adopción.

— Hola.- serena acercándose a dónde estaba su esposo e hija, observo que su hija tenia melado por toda la boca – cariño – sacando un pañuelo y limpiándola – te dije, que no te fueras a ensuciar

— Lo siento, mamá.- sonriendo

— Todo listo.- mirando a su esposo

— Vámonos.- el agarrando el pastel con cuidado para llevárselo en su camioneta – princesa, camina

— Sí.- Riny bajándose de la silla y serena sonrió al ver a su hija tan contenta

— Está feliz.- risueña

— ¿Y qué le regalaste a tú hija? – le pregunto su amiga

— Le regale un hermoso, peluche de conejo con su nombre. Esta muy feliz con su regalo. Darién aun no le ha regalado nada.- tranquilidad

— Los regalos de Darién, siempre son exagerados.- riéndose

Ella sonrió su amiga tenía mucha razón, sí su esposo pudiera comprarle el mundo lo haría, nunca pensó que él pudiera amarla tanto y consentirla cómo lo hace.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo estaba listo, serena se encargo de bañar a Riny para colocarle un vestido nuevo, el que tenia lo había ensuciado. Ella también aprovecharía para darse un baño.

Horas después

La casa estaba llena de niños jugando y disfrutando de la fiesta, Riny estaba entretenida con sus amigos, feliz por su padre le había regalado una bicicleta. Nadie se percato que Darién y serena habían ido al jardín

— ¿Y para que me traes para acá? – pregunto serena, mirándolo

— Quiero, estar con mi mujer a solas.- dándole un beso en los labios y su esposa lo recibió encantada, estuvieron besándose por un buen rato. Se separan – te amo serena, a veces pienso que debí de decírtelo antes y no vivir nueve meses en angustia en el futuro de Riny – arrepentido

Ella negó

— A mí me gusta, tal como sucedió. Aun que investigara y lo dijera no quería hacerlo. No quiero decírtelo, sí hubiera dicho que le íbamos a dar en adopción, yo diría que no. Pensé en dársela a mis padres o luna.- acariciándole el mentón – gracias a Dios que no sucedió. Cuando estuve en Italia, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y lo que pudieras hacer con nuestra hija. Me sorprendiste Profesor y mucho – colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – eres el príncipe de los dulces, mi príncipe.

— Tú la reina de la gastronomía.- el orgulloso – a pesar que fui criticado por casarme con una mujer tan joven, son doce años – sonriendo – de diferencia

— ¡Bah! – Coqueta - ¿Quién los cuenta?

— Nadie.- besándola nuevamente

Un rato después se reunieron con su familiares y amigos, Darién cargo a su hija para que apagara las velas y sonrieron en todas las fotos familiares, a pesar que su relación empezó de una manera extraña, estaban destinados para estar juntos y sobre todo. Formar una hermosa familia

Fin y fin

Hola, aquí él final de esta historia. Jejejej se que algunas me querían matar otra sufrieron, quería enseñarles que no solo el poder de la pobreza puede obligar a dar un hijo en adopción, ve visto tantos casos que pienso. Sí es para el futuro de un hijo, Nada puede suplantar a sus verdaderos padres, deben luchar por ellos. Para mí, los niños son el motor para seguir adelante.

Gracias por la que me leyeron y las que no dejaron un mensajitos. Por sus visitas lo sé y me alegro mucho. No sé me pueden quejar, no me tarde tanto en actualizar. Espero verlos en mis otros fics, besos y cuídense.


End file.
